Der ganz normale Wahnsinn - Nicht schon wieder!
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Der 3. Teil des Wahnsinns mit ungeahnter und ungeplanter Gaststardichte... Snape, McGonagall, Janeway, Picard, Dumbledore, Q und viele mehr geben sich ein Stelldichein in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Und die Stimme aus dem Off mischt auch wieder mit!


_Disclaimer:_ Meine ungebetenen Gäste gehören nicht mir – leider! Oder Gott sei Dank? *ggg* Und ich verdiene nichts an der Sache!

_A/N:_

Wie immer werde ich allen anderen die Schuld zuschieben, weil das so gut funktioniert!

Na, also:

Schuld sind diesmal: Der Kaffee! Miss Piggy, **black liberty**, die diesen Blödsinn sicher wieder herrlich findet, meine große Palme und Jutta, die Leselampe.

Und natürlich gewisse Schauspieler, die gewisse Charaktere erst so richtig _interessant _gemacht haben. *hüstel*

Eigentlich wieder alle schuldig. Was soll's?

* * *

_**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn – Nicht schon wieder!**_

Wieder einmal sitze ich am PC und starre auf eine weiße Word-Seite. Doch dieses Mal habe ich keine Schreibblockade und dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet:  
Die Zwerge sind gefüttert, die Wohnung ist geputzt und aufgeräumt und ich habe den Heuhaufen auf meinem Kopf in so etwas wie eine Frisur gezwungen und mich in Schale geworfen – oder es zumindest versucht.

_Stimme aus dem Off (zweifelnd): Meinst du ernsthaft, dass das funktioniert?_

_Ich: Doch, das müsste eigentlich._

_Stimme: Lass uns noch mal die Checkliste durchgehen._

_Ich: Schon wieder? Kleiner Kontrollfreak, was?  
_

_Stimme(maulend): Ach, du kannst mich mal am Tüffel tüten! Du bist doch diejenige, die auf die Nase fällt, ich schau nur zu und applaudiere!_

_Ich: Haha, selten so gelacht. Denk daran, benimm dich! Oder ich kleb dir wieder die Klappe zu. Und diesmal nehme ich Bauschaum!_

_Stimme: Ja, ja, du mich auch. Kaffee fertig?  
_

_Ich: Check!  
_

_Stimme: Bett bezogen?  
_

_Ich: Check!_

_Stimme: Fenster geputzt?_

_Ich: Ähhh…_

_Stimme: Na ja, auch egal. Und nun leg endlich los, alles wartet nur auf dich, du Pfeife!  
_

_Ich (drohend): Bauschaum!  
_

_Stimme *schluckt*  
_

Ich werfe mich in Positur und sage: „Und es geht los…"

Ich bewege meine Finger über die Tastatur und drei Wörter erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm.

Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Mit angehaltenem Atem warte ich.

Nichts passiert. Tja, irgendwie doof jetzt.

_Stimme: Siehst du, klappt doch nicht!  
_

Warum nur klingt diese Mistkröte wieder so schadenfroh? Irgendwann drehe ich ihr den Hals um!

Genervt strecke ich ihr die Zunge heraus.

_Ich: Upps, das hab ich ganz vergessen…_

_Stimme(genervt): Was denn nun schon wieder?_

_Ich: Den gefakten Writer's Block._

Ich murmle vor mich hin:

"Captain Kathryn Janeway"

und starre angelegentlich zur Decke.

Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Angelegentlicher, mit Grübelfalten dekorierter Blick aus dem – leider ungeputzten - Fenster.

Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Angestrengtes Starren an eine überaus spannende weiße Wand.

Es passiert – nichts.

Aber auch rein gar nichts. Nicht das kleinste bisschen.

Mooooment! Ich hab den Kaffee vergessen! Der scheint irgendwie wichtig zu sein.

Ich gieße mir eine Tasse ein, verbrenne mir wie immer prompt die Zunge und starte den ganzen Zauber noch einmal.

Captain Kathryn Janeway

Pause. Blick zur Decke – Nada.

Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Pause. Blick aus dem Fenster – Nix.

Captain Kathryn Janeway.

Pause. Blick an die Wand – N…

Eine Stimme erklingt aus der Küche:  
"Janeway an Voyager! Chakotay, hören Sie mich? Janeway an Voyager!"

_Stimme *tanztgrenzdebilherumundkichertirre*_

_Ich: *strike* Yippiiiiiie! Wie gut, dass ich nicht über Hannibal the Cannibal schreibe! Wenn das da auch funktioniert hätte – Prost Mahlzeit!_

Ich drehe mich um und schaue in die Mündung eines Phasers.

„Captain Janeway!", piepse ich entsetzt.

Piepsen? *OhmeinGottnichtschonwieder*

Der Phaser bewegt sich um den Bruchteil eines Millimeters nach unten.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie und sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der mir einen Schauder den Rücken hinabjagt.

„Ich bin Mr. Spock", krächze ich und bin dankbar, dass

meine Stimmbänder nicht wieder in Urlaub gefahren sind,

mein Hirn noch einigermaßen funktionstüchtig ist und

Mein Nick so kurz und unkompliziert ist.

_Stimme *wimmert* Ogottogottogott!_

„Sie werden Ihren Holo-Aufnahmen wirklich nicht gerecht, Mr. Spock", spottet Janeway und ihr Blick wandert von meinen runden, allzu menschlichen Ohren über meine durchaus menschlichen Augenbrauen, um dann auf meinen D-Körbchen zu verharren, die nun wirklich eindeutig weiblich sind.

Dann geht ihr plötzlich ein Kronleuchter auf.

„DIE Spock? Die Spock, vor der Minerva mich gewarnt hat?"

"Ja, genau, DIE Spock", seufze ich und frage mich, was Minerva ihr wohl erzählt haben mag.

Immerhin steckt Janeway nun den Phaser weg *puh*, ihr berühmter Todesblick ist aber auch mehr als genug, um mich bewegungslos auf meinen Stuhl zu bannen.

Ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum die an Bord der Voyager Kraftfelder haben – Janeways Blick würde vollkommen genügen, um selbst den wütendsten Hirogen in Schach zu halten.

Der Duft meines Kaffees steigt ihr in die Nase und ich kann sehen, wie ihre Augen förmlich aufleuchten.

„Ist das Kaffee?", fragte sie. „Richtiger, echter Kaffee?"

"Ja", antworte ich. „Möchten Sie?"

„Gerne". Janeway nimmt – nun ganz zahm – auf meinem Besucherstuhl Platz und ich gieße ihr Kaffee ein.

Sie schmunzelt ein bisschen, als sie das Enterprise-Logo auf der Tasse sieht und dieses Schmunzeln verwandelt sich in ein Lächeln, als sie den ersten Schluck Kaffee nimmt.

Das war schon fast _zu _einfach…

Andererseits hat sie auch allen Grund zum Lächeln, denn beim Kaffee lasse ich mich nicht lumpen. Gut muss er sein, und stark, Nasenbluterkaffee, drunter tu ich's nicht.

Sie offenbar auch nicht, denn das Seufzen, das sie von sich gibt, hätte ich normalerweise eher einer anderen Aktivität zugeordnet und jagt mir einen nun wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

Aber sie wäre nicht Starfleet-Captain, wenn sie sich nicht sofort wieder sammeln würde.

Beeindruckend, wie schnell sie wieder in den Ich-bin-saurer-als-eine-Zitrone-Modus umschalten kann!  
Dieser Blick würde selbst Q versteinern lassen! Warum sie das wohl noch nicht getestet hat? *grübel*

Unglaublich, wie viel Macht dieses kleine Persönchen ausstrahlen kann! Ob man das wohl auf der Akademie lernt? Im Fach _„Beeindruckend Befehle geben_" oder „_Wie machen sich meine Offiziere vor Angst in die Hosen II"_? *weitergrübelt*

Ihre rauchige Stimme unterbricht mein Gedankenpuzzle:

„Ich nehme mal an, dass Sie für mein Erscheinen hier verantwortlich sind", sagt sie und verpasst mir einen Blick, der einem Messingaffen glatt den Schwanz abgefroren hätte.

„irgendwie schon, ja", gebe ich zu.

„Sie bringen mich zurück auf mein Schiff! Sofort!"; befiehlt sie mir.

Definitiv „_Wie machen sich meine Offiziere vor Angst in die Hosen II _oder sogar_ III!_

_Stimme (lacht sich schlapp): Muahaha! Sie weiß ja gar nicht, wie! Hihihihi!_

_Janeway: Was soll das heißen?  
_

_Stimme: Sie wewiß ja gar nicht, wie sie Sie hergeholt hat, geschweige denn, wie sie Sie zurückbringen soll! Hihihi! *hysterischesKichern*_

_Ich (betreten): Na ja, da ist schon was dran…._

_Janeway (sauer): Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!? Sie müssen doch irgendeine Ahnung haben, was Sie gemacht haben!_

_Ich (kleinlaut): Ähm – nö?_

_Stimme (lacht sich weiter schlapp)_

Ich fühle mich motiviert, der Stimme etwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Ein Seitenblick auf Janeway verrät mir, dass sie diesen Wunsch zu teilen scheint. Wunderbar!

Ich nehme meinen Briefbeschwerer – der Aschenbecher macht definitiv zuviel Sauerei! – und werfe ihn nach der Stimme. *wumms*

_Stimme: Aua!_

Plötzlich kehrt Ruhe ein.

Wunderbare, lang ersehnte, fabelhafte Ruhe!  
Leider nicht für lange…

Janeway ist nämlich immer noch reichlich angesäuert, weil ich keine vernünftige Erklärung für ihr spontanes Erscheinen in meiner Wohnung parat habe.

Gut, ich _versuche_ zumindest, ihr zu erklären, was ich gemacht habe und beziehe auch Snape und McGonagall mit ein, was die Problematik nicht unbedingt überschaubarer macht.

Als ich zum Ende komme, hält sie mir schweigend ihre leere Tasse hin, die ich ebenso schweigend neu befülle, auch wenn's schwer fällt. Also, das Schweigen, meine ich.

„Da ich nun schon mal hier bin, können wir uns auch ruhig mal über ihre Fanfiction unterhalten", sagt sie dann.

Och ne, nicht schon wieder!

Vielleicht bilde ich es mir nur ein, aber ich finde, ihre Stimme hat plötzlich einen recht bedrohlichen Unterton.

Die Stimme aus dem Off hat wieder Oberwasser und dreht mir eine lange Nase.

_Stimme: Ätsch!  
_

_Ich: *ignorier*_

_Janeway: *ignorier* *scharfenBlickaufmichwirft_*

Dabei finde ich wirklich, dass ich sie in meinen Stories immer ausgesprochen pfleglich und liebevoll behandelt und nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht habe.

Das teile ich ihr auch mit und ernte dafür ein eindrucksvolles Stirnrunzeln und einen weiteren seeeehr bösen Blick.

„Pfleglich?", fragte sie mit emporgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Mich mit einem Shuttle über Hogwarts abstürzen zu lassen, 400 Jahre in der Vergangenheit, nenne ich nicht gerade _pfleglich_. Und mich dazu zu nötigen, bei der NASA einzubrechen, hat mich in arge Verlegenheit gebracht!" nun wird sie lauter. „Und mich mit einer Frau aus der Vergangenheit zu verkuppeln, die ich niemals wieder sehen werde, hat sich sicher nicht liebevoll angefühlt!"

Mir bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Woher zum Geier weiß sie das? Die Fanfic ist nicht mal fertig geschrieben und schon gar nicht veröffentlicht!  
Kann es denn sein, dass sie auch meine groben Ideen schon durchlebt hat, noch bevor ich sie aufgeschrieben habe?  
So langsam schwirrt mir der Kopf.

Zum Glück hält die Stimme sich geschlossen, sie ist genauso baff wie ich. Im Moment sehen wir sicher beide ausgesprochen dämlich aus der Wäsche.

"Sehe ich das richtig? Sie versauen mein Leben, holen mich hierher und haben keine Möglichkeit, mich wieder auf mein Schiff zu bringen?", erkundigt Janeway sich sarkastisch.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde ich jetzt vom Stuhl rutschen und zu Staub zerfallen. – Wobei dann habe ich massenhaft Leichen unter meinem Bett… *hust*

„Ja, so ungefähr", stammle ich und hoffe inständig, dass die Stimme die Klappe hält. Diesen Gefallen tut sie mir natürlich mal wieder nicht.

_Stimme (nöhlt rum): Ich hab dir ja gleich gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst! Hab ich's dir gesagt? Hab ich nicht?"  
_

_Ich: DU wolltest doch Janeway hier haben! Hast du rumgenervt oder nicht? Hast Du? Gib's doch zu!_

_Janeway: Klappe halten! Alle beide!  
*beleidigtes Schweigen*_

„Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihren Deux ex Machina bemühen, wie Sie es sonst so gerne tun", schlägt sie vor.

Äh – vorschlagen? Das war mehr ein Befehl!

„Dobby? Wie soll denn Dobby helfen?", frage ich schafsgesichtig.

Nun klatscht sie mir wirklich eine auf den Hinterkopf.

Captain Janeway hat mich _geschlagen_!  
Kathryn Janeway hat mich – MICH! – tatsächlich angefasst! *innerlichjubeltundsichschizophrenfühltdeswegen*

„Ich meinte Albus!", brüllt sie mich beinahe an.

Upps, ihr Geduldsfaden ist gerade gerissen, ich habe das *Kloink* regelrecht hören können. Scheiße!

Und das hätte hier SO nett mit uns beiden werden können! *seufz*

„Na schön", murre ich. „ich versuche Dumbledore herzuholen."

_Stimme: (kichert wieder irre) HIhihihihi! Muahahaha!_

Ich werfe ihr einen strafenden Blick zu, aber nichts an den Kopf, im Moment sind mir die Wurfgeschosse ausgegangen. Meine Finger flitzen über die Tasti:  
Albus Dumbledore.

Blick zur Decke.

Albus Dumbledore.

Blick zum Fenster.

Albus Dumbledore

Blick an die Wand.

Ein lautes *Puff* und mein Problem hat sich gerade – verdreifacht!

Irgendwie habe ich meine Gedanken wohl nicht im Zaum halten können. Vor mir steht Albus Dumbledore, komplett mit Brille, Bart und Süßkramtüte, und neben ihm stehen Severus Snape und Minerva McGonagall.

Und alle drei seufzen unisono:  
"Och nee, nicht _SIE_ schon wieder!"

Das ist der Moment, in dem ich meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte schlage, gefolgt von einer geistigen Schreiattacke.

Ich werde leicht panisch, das Ganze gerät so langsam völlig außer Kontrolle.

Ich winde mich unter McGonagalls strafendem Blick, lehne Dumbledores Zitronendrops ab und vermeide es erfolgreich, Snape überhaupt anzusehen.

Janeway hat diese Probleme nicht.  
Sie begrüßt Dumbledore und Snape ausgesprochen herzlich und wendet sich dann McGonagall zu. Die beiden Frauen umarmen sich, als wollten sie sich nie wieder loslassen und küssen sich, als ob es das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben sei.

_Wow, die Fanfic muss echt gut sein, ich sollte sie wirklich mal endlich Fertigschreiben!_

Ich muss mir tatsächlich ein Tränchen verdrücken, so rührend ist das!

_Stimme: Das ist ja soooo schööön! *schnief* Taschentuch?  
_

_Ich. Sinnlos, hast ja eh keine Nase, du Pfosten!_

Die beiden verschwinden stillschweigend in meinem Schlafzimmer.

Ähm ja, DAS hätte ich jetzt nicht gerade erwartet (_Ob ich die Fanfic nicht besser umschreiben soll?*nachdenk*_) und lassen mich mit Dumbledore und Snape allein zurück. Ähh jaaaa….

Dumbledore beschwört einen weiteren Stuhl und Tassen herauf, macht es sich gemütlich und trinkt erstmal in aller Ruhe einen Kaffee. Der hat Nerven!

Snape schaut an seiner langen Nase entlang biestig auf mich herab und knurrt:  
"Wenigstens haben Sie dieses Mal aufgeräumt. Soviel Lernfähigkeit hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut!", bevor er sich auf den leeren Stuhl plumpsen lässt und sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee nimmt.

Komisch, die Kanne müsste doch längst leer sein?  
Ich beschließe, mich gar nicht erst zu wundern, lohnt sich heute überhaupt nicht.

Dumbledore schmeißt noch eine Runde Zitronendrops, dann sieht er mich aufmerksam an.

„Wissen Sie, Sie sollten das wirklich mal sein lassen", sagt er zu mir. „Wir haben alle genug zu tun, ohne ständig in Ihrem Arbeitszimmer zu landen. Ich hätte gedacht, Sie hätten es langsam mal begriffen."

Snape schnaubt abfällig, ich beschließe, ihn zu ignorieren.

Stattdessen schließe ich gottergeben die Augen und nicke. „Sie kriegen das doch wieder, oder?", frage ich besorgt.

„Ich kriege immer alles wieder hin, was Sie so in den Sand setzen", beruhigt er mich. „Ich bin schließlich nicht umsonst Ihr Deus ex Machina, obwohl das auch langsam langweilig wird. Aber", jetzt lächelt er, „wir wollen Minerva und Kathryn noch ein wenig Zeit gönnen."

Betretenes Schweigen herrscht, nicht einmal die _Stimme aus dem Off_ hat etwas mitzuteilen.

Aus meinem Schlafzimmer klingen eindeutige Geräusche, Snape verzieht das Gesicht.

*FuckfuckfuckverdammterMistdaskannjawohlwiedernichtwahrsein*

Ich beeile mich, den CD-Player anzumachen, Nightwish, dabei schreibe ich am liebsten.

Snape verzieht das Gesicht ein wenig mehr, er sieht aus, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

„Nichts da, Zahnschmerzen!", knurrte er. „In Ihrer Gegenwart tut mir das Hirn weh!"

Na toll, und wieder stöbert er in meinen Hirnwindungen herum, als würde es ihn etwas angehen, was ich denke.

_Wenn_ hier einem das Hirn wehtun sollte, dann doch wohl eher _mir_!

Immerhin habe ich plötzlich eine Invasion fiktiver Gestalten in meiner Wohnung, von denen zwei unbehaglich in meinem Arbeitszimmer sitzen und zwei in meinem Schlafzimmer wer-weiß-was treiben.

„Oh, ich weiß schon, was die beiden treiben", lächelt Dumbledore.

Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! _Muss_ der jetzt auch noch in meinem Kopf herumgeistern? Also, langsam reicht es!

„Verdammt, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf", fauche ich ihn an.

Er lächelt mich freundlich an.

„Aber, aber, meine Gute! Es ist so interessant in Ihrem Kopf! Ich weiß, das tut man eigentlich nicht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Zitronenbonbon?"

Wunderbar! Ich bin in meiner persönlichen Hölle gelandet!

„Selbst schuld!", kommentiert Snape unverhohlen schadenfroh und scheint bereit, ein Donnerwetter auf mein Haupt niedergehen zu lassen, als ich nur denke:  
"_Du Arsch_!"

Dumbledore zieht die Brauen hoch und sieht von einem zum anderen.

„Ach Kinder, benehmt euch doch", sagt er nachsichtig.

Snape und ich werfen einander finstere Blicke zu während im Hintergrund „Imaginaerum" läuft.

„Haben Sie denn nichts da, was ein wenig gefälliger für die Ohren ist?", fragte er, offensichtlich um Höflichkeit bemüht.

Nun bin ich aber platt.

„Was hätten Sie denn gern?", frage ich, ebenso bemüht höflich zurück. „Vielleicht etwas Beethoven?"

"Alles ist besser als diese Scheiße", knurrt er geringschätzig.

Auf Wiedersehen Höflichkeit! Hält scheinbar nicht lange durch, der Gute.

Wieder funkelt er mich wütend an, während Dumbledore nachsichtig lächelnd aus dem Fenster schaut.

Ich wechsle die CD und bemerke nebenbei:  
"Wissen Sie, wenn ich diese erlauchte Versammlung hier so betrachte…"

„Erlauchte Versammlung? Wollen Sie schon wieder frech werden?", werde ich von Snape unterbrochen.

Der Kerl hat doch wirklich ein Problem! Und ja, Snape, das _SOLLEN_ Sie ruhig hören!

Ich lächle ihn zuckersüß an und antworte:  
"Professor, Sie alleine sind schon eine erlauchte Versammlung. So etwas Unnachahmliches wie Sie kann man einfach nicht anders bezeichnen."

Drohend zückt Snape seinen Zauberstab, während Dumbledore noch immer aus dem Fenster in die Wolken starrt.

Lässt der alte Zausel etwa zu, dass Snape mich verhext?  
Oh, na wartet, die nächste Fanfic wird euch _alle beide _das Fürchten lehren!

Ich sehe Snape an und stelle mir angestrengt vor, wie ich ihn mit Dumbledore verkupple.

Er verzieht das Gesicht als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte.

„Das sieht Ihnen mal wieder ähnlich!", spuckt er mir seinen Kommentar quasi auf die Schuhe.

Also, ich muss doch wohl sehr bitten!

"Sagt die Richtige!", kommt es unisono von beiden zurück.

Okay, mit beiden auf einmal werde ich fertig, das ist mir echt zu hoch.

So langsam wünschte Ich, ich hätte lieber an Q als an Snape gedacht, der könnte alle Personen, die nicht hierher gehören, mit einem Fingerschnippen wieder fortschicken und ich hätte meine Ruhe.

*Puff*

„Endlich mal jemand, der meine Omnipotenz zu schätzen weiß!"

Q schwebt gemütlich unter der Zimmerdecke und strahlt wohlwollend auf mich hinab.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen denn dienen, Teuerste!"

Mit so _vielem_, Q, aber leider, _leider_ sind meine Stimmbänder wohl endgültig ausgewandert.

Mit offenem Mund und sprachlos – klar, dass Snape das amüsiert! – starre ich nach oben.

So langsam entwickelt sich das zu einem Alptraum.

_Stimme aus dem Off: Was ist hier eigentlich los? Tickst du noch ganz sauber, die hier alle auftauchen zu lassen? Wo willst du die alle unterbringen?  
_

_Ich (ungeheuer eloquent): Ähhh_

Dumbledore übernimmt die Honneurs und stellt jeder jeden vor, da die Gastgeberin offenbar nicht mehr dazu in der Lage ist, mehr als ein „_Ähhh_!" herauszubringen.

Snape feixt offen, Dumbledore wirkt milde erstaunt und ich möchte nicht wirklich wissen, was in meinem Schlafzimmer gerade abgeht – immer noch oder schon wieder.

„ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Kathy wäre hier", sagt Q und nimmt von Dumbledore, der offenbar als Gastgeber eingesprungen ist, eine Tasse Kaffee entgegen.

„Wenn ich Kaffee rieche, muss ich immer an Kathy denken", erklärt er, „genau wie der Geruch von Earl Gray Tee mich an Jean-Luc erinnert."

Hach, Jean-Luc Picard! DER wäre ein wirklich pflegeleichter Gast, so höflich und kultiviert und …

*Puff*

"Q! Ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass Sie wieder hinter allem stecken!" Picard sieht böse zu Q auf, der noch immer nonchalant in der Luft liegend schwebt.

„Au contraire, mon capitaine", erwidert Q lässig. „Diesmal war ich es nicht, mon ami, sondern diese junge Dame hier." Er weist auf mich und ich ziehe automatisch den Kopf ein.

„Fragen Sie besser nicht!", seufze ich, „die Antwort würde Ihnen nicht gefallen. Wenn Sie noch mal so freundlich wären, Professor, ich glaube, der Captain zieht Earl Gray Tee Kaffee vor", wende ich mich an Dumbledore, der schon den Zauberstab schwingt und nun auch Picard mit einem Getränk versorgt.

„Wenn ich die Herren miteinander bekannt machen darf", fahre ich fort, „Captain Jean-Luc Picard von der Enterprise, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Professor Severus Snape und ich glaube, Q kenne Sie ja bereits."

„Q, der _Allmächtige_, wenn ich bitten darf", korrigiert Q mich mit mehr als nur einem Hauch Arroganz.

„Verzeihung, natürlich"; murmle ich genervt.

Soll er mich doch in eine denebianische Amöbe verwandeln, mir doch egal, dann ist hier endlich Ruhe!  
Die Vorstellung zaubert ein Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht.

Die Schlafzimmertür geht auf und Janeway und McGonagall stoßen wieder zu uns, noch immer eng umschlungen.

Ihre Augen weiten sich als sie sehen, dass die Gruppe in meinem Arbeitszimmer inzwischen gewachsen ist.

„Q!", entfährt es Janeway und sie funkelt ihn beinahe genauso aufgebracht an wie Picard es getan hat.

„Darf ich vorstellen", springe ich hastig wieder ein, „Q, der Allmächtige, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Captain Kathryn Janeway von der Voyager und Captain Jean-Luc Picard von der Enterprise."

"Voyager?" "Enterprise?", fragen die beiden Captains gleichzeitig und mustern sich mit offensichtlichem Respekt.

Na wunderbar, endlich mal zwei, die sich wirklich benehmen können. Nun ja, meistens zumindest.

Die beiden scheinen sich eine Menge zu erzählen zu haben, Captains unter sich. Wenn es nicht so nervtötend wäre, wäre es schon beinahe wieder süß. McGonagall reagiert ein wenig beleidigt, als Janeway vergisst, sie mit ihrem festen Griff zu erfreuen und versucht herauszufinden, wer Q ist und woher er den Captain bzw. beide Captains kennt.

„Ach, Sie sind das!", fällt ihr dann ein. „Kathryn hat mir von Ihnen erzählt!

Glück lässt sie offen, ob Kathryn Gutes erzählt hat oder nicht, so manch anderer hätte sich sicher verplappert, Data oder der Holodoc zum Beispiel.

*Puff*

*Puff*

Data und der holographische Doktor der Voyager erscheinen nun auch noch in dem Gedränge in meinem Arbeitszimmer und beide rufen unisono:

"Captain! Wir haben Sie schon gesucht!" Und nach einem Blick nach oben, wo Q immer noch seelenruhig in der Luft relaxt:  
"Q! Das hätte ich mir ja denken können!"

Diesmal übernehmen es Picard und Janeway, beides geborene Diplomaten, die Anwesenden einander vorzustellen, während Dumbledore versucht, den beiden Erfrischungen aufzuschwatzen.

„Ich bin ein Androide, ich benötige derzeit keine flüssige Biomasse", erklärt Data höflich,

„Ich bin ein Hologramm, ich kann gar nicht trinken", grummelt der Doktor.

Ich glaub, ich spinne! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

Seit wann muss ich nur an jemanden denken, damit er hier erscheint?

_Denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk an nichts, denk wirklich an __**gar nichts**_**!, **versuche ich das drohende Unheil einzudämmen. Aber mein Geist schlägt wilde Kapriolen…

*Puff*

Spock

Oh, wow! Faszinierend

*Puff*

Dr. McCoy

War ja klar!

*Puff*

James T. Kirk

Öhm, Captain's Table oder was?

*Puff*

Seven-of-Nine

Huch! Doppelwow!

*Puff*

Lwaxana Troi

Äh, noch ein Telepath? Muss das wirklich sein? Der arme Captain!

*Puff*

Chrestomanci

Jetzt brech ich wirklich weg! Wo kommt denn _der_ her?

*Puff*

Sue Sylvester

Gummizelle! Gummizelle! Eindeutig reif für die Gummizelle!

"AUFHÖREN! DAS HÄLT MAN DOCH IM KOPF NICHT AUS!", brülle ich aus vollen Lungen.

Der ungeheure Geräuschpegel der Unterhaltungen erstirbt und alle sehen mich fragend und auch ein wenig missbilligend an.

„Okay, ich weiß nicht, was hier los ist, aber anscheinend brauche ich nur an jemanden zu denken, damit er hier erscheint. Ihr seid alle Hexen, Zauberer, Wissenschaftler, allmächtige Wesen und so weiter, also KÜMMERT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST DARUM, DASS DAS WIEDER AUFHÖRT!", brülle ich genervt in die Runde.

_Stimme aus dem Off: Hihihi, der Chrestomanci war ich! Weißt du, wer hier noch fehlt, weißt du's?_

_Ich: Wage es bloß nicht!_

_Stimme: Muahaha! Legolas und Frodo!_

*Puff*  
*Puff*

„Was zum…!" Mir bleibt die Spucke weg.

_Stimme: Und Lucius Malfoy!_

*Puff*

_Stimme: Und überhaupt: Ahab, Scrooge, der Metatron, J. , der Weihnachtsmann, Rumpelstilzchen…._

*Puff*

*Puff*

*Puff*

*Puff*

*Puff*

*Puff*

„Q, bringen Sie sie zum Schweigen! Sofort! Ich flehe Sie an!"

Q erlöst mich von den Aufzählungen der Stimme, erschnippt einfach mit den Fingern und die Stimme verstummt.

„Gott sei Dank!", seufze ich.

*Puff*

Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Das glaube ich jetzt wirklich nicht! Teufel auch!  
*Puff*

Und das ist der Moment, in dem ich mich endgültig aus der Geschichte davonmache… Sollen die doch alle sehen, wie die klarkommen. Ohne mich.!

Ich packe meine Schweine ein und verschwinde ins rosarote Land der tanzenden Teddybären und Glitzerstaubstreuenden Blumenelfen.

* * *

**ENDE**

Nur noch ein paar Anmerkungen am Schluss:

1. Ich bin nicht komplett irre. Nun, zumindest nicht ganz.

2. Diese Gaststardichte war nie eingeplant.

3. Mein Arbeitszimmer ist 2 mal 2 Meter, keine Ahnung, wie da alle reingepasst haben!

4. Die _Stimme aus dem Off_ sitzt meistens im Bücherregal oder auf der Fensterbank und baumelt mit den Beinen, falls sich das mal jemand gefragt hat.

Danke!  
*Verbeugt sich und verlässt die Bühne bevor es faule Tomaten regnet*


End file.
